


A very important birthday

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, famfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It's the 17th of June, and it marks the date of a very important birthday. The SSSS-crew are hard at work preparing the birthday-party!





	A very important birthday

”He'll be back soon, hurry up!”

”Sigrun, don't worry, he took the dog for a long walk.”

”Yeah well, it's been a long while already.”

Sigrun slid down the ladder, grabbed two eggs from the fridge and threw them to Mikkel. One of them landed on the floor and Mikkel groaned.

”Tuuri, will you please do something to distract Sigrun? She's making a mess. ...Again!”

Tuuri peeked up from behind the pile of gifts she was arranging and nodded. She got to her feet and grabbed Sigrun's hand just as the older woman was about to grab a handful of candles.

”Hey, I was gonna put those on the cake!”

”Maybe later, I... uh... I have something to show you. In here.”

She led Sigrun away from the living room and closed the door behind them as they left. Mikkel let out a sigh of relief before looking at the egg in his hand.

”...I didn't even need eggs.”

He put the unbroken egg back into the fridge and called for Reynir. Reynir appeared from seemingly nowhere and Mikkel gestured at the broken egg. Reynir nodded, started cleaning it up and Mikkel went back to whipping the cream. With the egg cleaned up Reynir went back to decorating the room with balloons and flags anywhere he could. The sound of a key in the door caused them both to freeze.

”Found the plates!” Emil called from the hallway. ”And the large flag you wanted.”

”Did you find cookies and buns?” Mikkel asked.

”Yeah”, Emil threw one of the bags to Reynir, ”but Lalli ate most of them.”

Lalli blushed slightly behind Emil and hurried off. Emil laughed, shook his head and joined Mikkel in the kitchen. He noticed the decorations above the fridge and gestured towards them.

”Sigrun?” he asked.

”Sigrun”, Mikkel confirmed.

”Thought we were only going to decorate the living room.”

Emil put the bag on the countertop before taking the strawberries out of the fridge while Mikkel unpacked the bag.

”You know how she is. Overly eager. No quiet moment at all.”

”You should hear Lalli when someone understands him.”

”You should hear yourself.”

”True.”

Emil dropped the strawberris in a colander before rinsing them. Tuuri came into the kitchen and started cutting up the strawberries, and Emil left the kitchen in order to set the table. Sigrun ambushed him and instead the two of them helped Reynir hanging a large American flag on the wall behind the couch.

”Maybe we're overdoing it”, Reynir said and scratched his head.

”Perhaps”, Emil admitted. ”Sigrun, can you set the table? I need to find Lalli.”

”Sure, how hard can it be?”

Sigrun winked and Emil shook his head before leaving the living room. Reynir and Sigrun cleaned the table from the gifts Tuuri had stacked on it before laying down a white table cloth over it. Plates for all the humans (and one extra for the dog) were placed over it, together with spoons, mugs and a couple of balloons. Mikkel came outside with the cookies and buns and put those on the table as well before looking at the decoration.

”...Slightly overdone, don't you think?”

”In our defense this is the United States of America and _everything_ is overdone here”, Sigrun answered.

”I like it, it looks nice”, Reynir said. ”Very colourful.”

”Indeed.”

Every free surface was covered in balloons in all the colours of the rainbow, the walls were covered with American, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish flags and even more balloons were hanging from the ceiling. On top of the large flag on the wall behind the flag was a banner that read ”Happy Birthday”. Tuuri came into the living room as well and put the strawberry cake on the table.

”Hey, where are all the presents?”

Sigrun laughed, then helped Tuuri put them back on the table again. They ran out of room and had to put the cake and the cookies ontop of the gifts.

”Okay, no one sneee or it'll fall”, Sigrun said.

The door to the living room opened and closed again as Emil and Lalli returned. Lalli hurried up to Tuuri's side and Emil turned off the lights.

”They're coming, we saw them through the window.”

”Okay, battlestations everyone!” Sigrun called out.

They stumbled over each other as they hurried to whatever hiding-spots they could find. Then Mikkel hushed them and everyone fell silent.

 

The house was silent. It shouldn't be a surprise because there was one more day of loneliness until his fiancée came back home. Amity still hesitated halfway to the door. Molly's tail was wagging and she was barking happily so there couldn't have been anything wrong. There was still something that felt off. He walked to the door and opened it. Still silent. He took the leash off Molly and she rushed inside, scratched on the door to the living room and barked again.

”I'm coming!”

The living room door opened and Molly rushed inside, disappeared behind the couch. Amity turned on the lights and looked around in awe at what had happened to the room.

”Do we jump out now?” someone whispered from behind the couch.

”I have no idea, I've never done anything like this before.”

”We should probably have decided on this before we hid...”

There was a cough and then a red-haired woman Amity had only seen on his computer screen jumped out from the kitchen.

”Surprise!”

Sigrun. She was followed by Emil, Tuuri and Lalli from behind the couch, and then Reynir and Mikkel popped up as well. Amity couldn't tell where they had been hiding.

”Surprise!” they all called out.

Molly ran around the room barking and Amity laughed, looked at the six people he had only ever seen in the comic before.

”I should probably ask 'how', shouldn't I?”

”Oooor”, Emil said and held Lalli back from stealing the cookies, ”you could sit down and have a slice of cake before opening your gifts.”

”Happy birthday!” Sigrun slapped Amity's back before he could answer Emil. ”How does it feel to be a year older?”

”Sigrun, that is not a polite question”, Mikkel said.

”Who cares about polite? We're all pals here!”

Sigrun took one of the cookies and sank down in the couch. Amity laughed again, looked at them.

”So, how?”

”Magic”, Lalli answered.

”Windy sent us”, Emil nudged Lalli's side. ”Since she couldn't be here herself.”

Tuuri went up to Amity and hugged him.

”She sends her best and wish you happy birthday and 'does it feel different being a day older than yesterday?'. And speaking of happy birthday”, she pushed Amity towards the table, ”we have some celebrations to do!”

They all sat down around the table, Mikkel cut up the cake for them and then the celebrations began.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Amity! I hope you had/have/will have (timezones are hard) a good birthday! How does it feel being a day older? ;)


End file.
